Next To You
by biebersbelle
Summary: Bella and justin were happily married. the only thing that would make them happier was a child of their own. once belle finally becomes pregnant she soon has a miscarriage. justins constant abusive yelling and hitting broke belle. what happens when she lays beside him at night and speaks to him while she thinks hes sleeping?


_Flashback_

"_Justin stop please" I whispered shedding a tear as he shouted at me_

"_Why are you always bothering me? Don't touch my stuff ever again!"_

"_I was just cleaning around the house" I said hopelessly wondering what ever went wrong in what I used to believe was a perfect marriage._

"_NO YOU MESSED EVERYTHING UP… you're the worst wife a man could ever have!" he said to me coldly as he turned around and stormed out of the room leaving me all alone. Crawling myself in bed I cried myself to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Thinking about all the pain he has caused me I couldn't help but stay with him, I loved him. Our marriage was beautiful at first; it was what every woman dreamed of until of course we hit some bumps down the road. He wanted kids and I was happy to oblige for I wanted kids too and believe me I tried, I tried so hard for years to give him kids it just wouldn't work. For some reason I just couldn't become pregnant. Until one beautiful sunny day in July, I felt as if I was flying looking at the little plus sign on my pregnancy test I ran to him telling him the news that he was going to be a daddy. His eyes lit up he was so overjoyed picking me up and spinning me around as our joyous laughter filled the atmosphere. Everything felt perfect. To our advantage it all remained perfect until about a few months into the pregnancy. I had a miscarriage. That's exactly when everything went down south. He hurt me. Physically and emotionally hurt me ever since that day nothing has been the same…

We didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. He cheated on me all the time. I wasn't blind all the signs were there in his constant mysterious business meetings. I wasn't surprised. You would think I was a fool for not leaving the second he started hurting me or even when I found out he was cheating. I tried, multiple times I tried to go believe me but my heart just wouldn't let go of what we had.

Later that night

As crazy and corny as this sounds every night I wait until he falls asleep and go in his room and lay next to him for a little while. I can't help myself for missing him. He's my husband I love him. I just wanted to be next to him.

Crawling into the bed I lay where I used to lay next to him scooting closer to him I placed a feather light kiss on his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear on the verge of tears.

I cautiously snuggled into his chest trying not to awake him from his peaceful sleep. I wrapped one arm around his waist my face buried into his chest. Until I noticed something

_He smelled like perfume._

Shedding tears beginning to let out quiet sobs I scooted back away from him bringing my hands to my chest my heart breaking into a million little pieces. I knew he was cheating on me don't get me wrong, it just really killed me.

"why are you doing this to me? Don't you see how much I love you?" I whispered to him as if he could hear me.

Taking his hand gently as I now laid on the complete other side of him with a shattered heart. All I could think about was him. Looking down at his hand I gently kissed his fingertips closing my eyes reminiscing everything we shared.

_I missed his kisses._

_I missed the way he called me his angel._

_I missed when he would come home with flowers for me._

_I missed the way he would make love to me._

We haven't made love in what felt like forever. We haven't even kissed or embraced in the longest time.

I didn't want to leave and sleep on my own again. I wanted to stay next to him. No matter how big of an asshole he was to me.

Shyly speaking up as if he could hear me in his sleep

"I-I'm going to sleep here with you tonight o-okay?" I said holding onto his hand a bit tighter than before.

"W-when you wake up in the morning don't be mad okay? D-don't hurt me…please…I love you I just wanna be next to you…I'm going to lay right here so you have space okay?" I said quietly as I looked at the space between us still holding onto his hand.

Closing my eyes shedding tears trying to fall asleep I bit on my lip to prevent a sob from escaping my mouth. Feeling him shift in the bed I slowly opened my eyes to see him propped up on one elbow looking down at me holding my hand shedding tears.

Justin P.O.V

As she lay in our bed she began to talk to me. I pretended to stay asleep eager to hear what she would have to say.

"…_D-don't hurt me… please… I love you I just wanna be next to you…" _

Her words broke my heart.

_My princess, my angel is scared of me…_

_I hurt her._

I broke my love to the point where she was terrified to sleep in the place that was rightfully hers.

_She was scared to be next to me._

My heart broke all over again with every quiet sob I heard. Unable to take it anymore I peeked one eye open to see her laying far from me holding my hand shedding tears trying to fall asleep.

I shifted closer to her propping up on one elbow and began to shed tears myself.

Never have I ever thought that this is how we would end up being. We were supposed to be happy. I wanted to make her happy.

Belle's P.O.V

I looked up at him my heart beating fast. I was terrified. Looking at him closely I noticed

_He was crying_.

Not knowing what to do thinking that I caused him to cry I squeezed my eyes shut prepared for him to blow up on me.

Not feeling anything I slowly opened my eyes again to see his hand reaching up to my face.

Holding my breath I was prepared for the pain

Suddenly, I felt him stroking my hair.

In utter shock I exhaled.

Looking up at him I felt my cheeks flush I just realized that he heard everything that I have said to him earlier that night.

"I love you" he whispered

With my heart racing I opened my mouth to reply but then

He kissed me.

Softly and gently kissed me.

I kissed back shedding tears feeling sparks all over again, feeling like I was falling in love all over again.

As we pulled away I still held onto his hand. I was still terrified that his mood might change.

"I'm so sorry princess" he murmured in my ear

I nodded slightly. I didn't even care I just wanted to be with him.

"No baby girl it's not okay… I screwed up…I hurt you baby girl it's not okay…look at you" he said motioning to my hands "your shaking baby girl" he said taking both of my small hands in his and kissing them gently.

He slowly began to break down as I felt him burry his head in my neck and cry a bit harder.

My heart broke and tore, shattered into a million pieces.

I made him cry I thought. I hurt my prince! Was all that ran through my mind.

"Say something..." he said gently into my neck as he tried to calm down.

Trying to find the right words all I could muster up was "I love you…"

I timidly and slowly wrapped my arms around him my hands still shaking in fear that he may not approve of my actions.

When he pulled me closer in his embrace and laid my head down onto his chest I knew it was going to be okay. I knew that for that one moment I could trust him.

As he held me close to him I felt as if my heart would beat out of my chest.

He looked down at me and gently placed his hand on my heart.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" he whispered

"You're holding me..." I said shyly.

He wiped my remaining tears and took my hand bringing it up to his heart.

_His was beating just as fast_

He kept his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"I'll never let you go…I'll never hurt you again…I promise…don't be scared okay?" he said looking down at me.

"If you wake up tomorrow and don't want me anymore I won't blame you. My actions were unacceptable" he added.

"I'll never leave you" I whispered.

"I love you" he said

As I saw his hand reach towards my face for the second time tonight and I began to fear him again.

He looked at me heartbroken as all he was doing was stroke my cheek lovingly.

Beginning to relax against his touch all I heard was his soothing words ring my ears setting me to a peaceful sleep.

"I love you…je t'aime my beautiful love…I'll hold you forever…"

Slowly falling asleep

"I just want to be next to you…" he whispered placing my hand on his rapid beating heart once again.

Feeling his heart beat fast I gently clutched on his shirt there not wanting to let him go

"m-my prince…" I stuttered slightly before falling into a deep sleep

_Dreaming of nothing but him._


End file.
